<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sad Blue Eyes by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255093">Sad Blue Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Digital Duo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Tamers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, F/M, Prodigies, Prodigy Akiyama Ryou | Ryo Akiyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika knows Ryo, and yet she knows she doesn't. The fact there are things she wants to know about him honestly frustrates her, but she's not sure how to do anything about it. All she knows is the sad blue eyes that look off into the distance every so often, and how she's honestly worried about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akiyama Ryou | Ryo Akiyama/Makino Ruki | Rika Nonaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Digital Duo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Digimon: One-in-Two Secrets, MinorFandomFest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sad Blue Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon. This was a one-shot I wrote for a challenge over on Wattpad back in March of 2015 - one I don't remember the name of anymore let alone what the actual prompt was.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of summer was indicated by the sound of cicadas outside as well as the start of summer break. A thump was heard on the wooden floor as Rika's backpack dropped from her shoulders. Her violet eyes looked down to see not only her mother and grandmother's shoes at the entrance, but also a third pair. Her mouth twisted up, and she stomped her way into the front room. She felt her eye twitch upon seeing Ryo sitting next to her mother next to the family computer.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Rika's eyes caught the glimpse of something blue under the table while her grandmother sipped at her glass of tea.</p><p>Ryo's head darted up, and his blue eyes twinkled with mirth. "I'm helping your mother with the computer."</p><p>"That's not what I meant. Why aren't you in school?" Rika watched as the boy let out a sigh as his blue eyes dulled up. Monodramon peeked his nose from underneath the table, then pushed the rest of the way out.</p><p>"Ah... Rika-chan. School's boring."</p><p>One red eyebrow went up as the corner of Rika's mouth turned up in amusement. "I'm quite sure that's not you speaking, but Ryo." She crossed her arms across her chest. "Seriously though... you keep coming to hang out at my place every day, and you show no signs of going to school."</p><p>"It's complicated." The boy turned his head back to the family computer as he continued to work. Rukia stared for a few minutes before plopping down on the other side of the table. The corners of her mouth twisted up as she looked at Ryo.</p><p>Eventually her mother couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Aren't you going to be sociable with Ryo-kun dear?"</p><p>Rukia choose not to answer. The older boy found himself distracted by what he was doing on the laptop, and finally his head darted up. "No. It's actually all right."</p><p>"It's not all right. My future son-in-law is so cute!" The woman clapped her hands together.</p><p>What Rika's mother said didn't register with Ryo again, but when it did his blue eyes blinked a couple of times. His mouth opened as a slight flush came over his cheeks. Rika watched as the older boy's mouth moved to say something, but instead he shook his head and went back to his work. The young red head tilted her head and frowned. Ryo hadn't made any kind of flirtatious remark. Instead he seemed preoccupied with what he was doing.</p><p>Rika couldn't help but notice the slight flush remained on the boy's cheeks. She flopped down onto the cushion at the traditional table and continued to glare at them. Her mother narrowed her eyes before letting out a sigh and get up. "Let me get you two love birds some kind of snack."</p><p>"Seriously..." Rika looked at Ryo and caught sight of his blue eyes. "Why is it you look so old?"</p><p>The tapping on the computer keys continued for a bit, and then paused. She realized Ryo was looking straight at her. A frown was on his face. "Rika... I'm older then you."</p><p>"<em>Crap. I said that out loud.</em>" Her violet eyes darted over to the side, and the corners of her mouth twitched. Her eyes darted out to the garden and saw Renamon up in the tree watching. "That's not what I meant."</p><p>The room remained silent as Ryo stared at her. His eyes darted away after a few minutes, and it seemed as if the conversation was bothering him. "What <em>do</em> you mean?"</p><p>"Those blue eyes of yours... they look old. It's as if you've got this heavy weight on your mind. Even when you're smiling, and joking around it's there." Rika tilted her head as she looked at the boy. She watched as the corner of his mouth twitched. "What?"</p><p>"Rika... my eyes aren't blue. They're brown." Ryo watched as her eyes suddenly widened.</p><p>"No... your eyes are definitely blue. They've been blue since I first met you." She watched as Ryo leaned over and reached into his pocket for his wallet. He fiddled for something with the same hand before flipping it across the table. She picked up the identification card for Ryo. She blinked a couple of times. "Wait... you're in high school already?"</p><p>"It's complicated. That <em>isn't</em> what I wanted you to see. In fact, I'd rather you not know that. You said my eyes were blue, but their brown. Look at my card."</p><p>Rika looked down at the card, and frowned. Not only did the card identify Ryo as having brown eyes, but his eyes also were brown in the picture. "No. You're eyes are blue."</p><p>Ryo tensed up. "You've got to be kidding me. Even..." The boy paused as if he was trying to hide something. "Look. You saw my identification card. My..."</p><p>Rika's mother came into the room and set down a trey of cookies and lemonade. She tilted her head slightly. "Something the matter."</p><p>"Mom. Ryo's eyes are blue, aren't they?"</p><p>The older woman blinked a couple of times. "Of course they are. They're a very beautiful blue." Rika watched as Ryo's face paled. He didn't say anything to correct her mother, and she pushed the identification card back towards Ryo. He didn't seem to notice when Rika's mother picked up the card. "So that's what you meant when you were in a transitional phase school wise."</p><p>The woman set the card back on the table as Ryo's face paled. He quickly reached out and grabbed the card to stick into his pocket. He went back to the computer, and finally let out a sigh. "I finished taking care of the computer viruses on your computer."</p><p>Ryo stood up then, and headed to the door. Rika's mother looked over her shoulder. "You aren't staying for a snack sweetie?"</p><p>"Um... I should be getting home." Ryo waved his hand at Monodramon, and the blue Digimon hurried forward.</p><p>"You don't have anyone waiting for you at home though. Nobodies worried if you're there or not."</p><p>The young male tamer's voice tightened as he spoke to the three females. "I just... I need to be alone right now." He stepped away from the room, and the front door was heard opening and closing.</p><p>Rika's violet eyes narrowed. "Did you have to make him feel uncomfortable? And what's with this not having anyone waiting for him at home?"</p><p>"Do you think Ryo really stayed in the Digital world like you said for nearly a year just because his Digimon was being destructive, and he needed to be there to control said Digimon? I don't think Ryo's home life is ideal." Her grandmother took a sip of her tea.</p><p>"Why wouldn't he say anything? And why does mom know?"</p><p>"Mother figured it out."</p><p>"That..."</p><p>"He didn't wish to worry you. It's normal for him to leave when ever Rumiko brings up the fact he really has no one at home."</p><p>"He has parents though. His dad..." Rika let out a sigh before standing up. "Come on Renamon. I can't believe he's being such an idiot." The girl slipped her hands into her pockets, and her feet into her shoes. She hurried out the door and looked around to see which way Ryo went. She noted Ryo and Monodramon were getting ready to get on the bus. She hurried forward as he got on, and payed the bus driver. She then went and sat down next to Ryo.</p><p>Monodramon tugged on Ryo's sleeve causing the tamer to look up. He stared at her for a few minutes. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"We need to talk?"</p><p>"I thought I said I wanted to be alone."</p><p>"Is that what you really want? Because I can gladly leave if you want."</p><p>"Yes. I want to be alone. You and I both know you won't gladly leave on your own though."</p><p>Rika sighed. "Why did you hide the fact things aren't going well for you at home?"</p><p>"Things are complicated."</p><p>"Complicated? The last time I checked you live in a very nice part of town Akiyama. I remember meeting your dad when he came to pick you up."</p><p>"My dad? Yeah. I guess that man did come to pick me up."</p><p>"My mother and grandmother are under the assumption you ran away from home, and Cyberdramon was just an excuse." Rika watched as Monodramon suddenly looked up at Ryo, and tugged on his Tamer's sleeve.</p><p>"Should we tell her?"</p><p>Ryo looked down at the floor. "What would you do if I were to disappear?"</p><p>"Disappear? I would be very pissed off with you! You're not alone you know. You don't have to face your demons on your own."</p><p>"Funny you should say that..."</p><p>"Your father doesn't abuse you, your mother either?"</p><p>"Nope. Not unless you count not really loving me as a form of abuse."</p><p>"Your dad picked you up."</p><p>"That man picked me up because he was obligated to. That's why everyone..." Ryo stopped speaking, and began to worry his lip.</p><p>Rika felt her cheeks flare up. "Were you just going to say everyone spends time with you is because they're obligated to do so. Why do you like my Ryo?"</p><p>The girl watched as Ryo suddenly moved closer to her, and twisted around. A soft kiss was placed on her forehead before he pulled back. "I like you because you actually got pissed off at me for beating you. I like you because you are the one person I know who is friends with me not because they are obligated to. Actually... the same goes for your mum and grandmother." The bust pulled to a stop, and the two stood up. "This is my stop. Please don't follow me and Monodramon."</p><p>"You're still hiding something from me."</p><p>"Perhaps one day though I can explain things. Right now I'm not ready to do so." Ryo got off the bus, and Rika closed her eyes thinking of the blue eyes someone claimed to be brown, and how sad they were deep down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>